Currently, there are many differently structured ear protectors available in the market for protecting users' ears against impairment by noises. However, most of these conventional ear protectors are designed only to isolate noises above a predetermined dB level. That is, when a user wearing the ear protectors works in a noisy environment, he or she is completely isolated from any external sound having an audio frequency higher than the predetermined dB level.